Use Somebody
by BRIECKS
Summary: Alors que tout est parfaitement normal dans la vie de Teresa Lisbon, l'arrivée d'un membre dans l'équipe fait tout chambouler...
1. Chapitre 1 : Café, Ennui et Surprise

Salut tout le monde !

J'avais envie depuis pas mal de temps d'écrire une fiction sur The Mentalist, mais j'écrivais sans vraiment poster... Alors après les deux derniers épisodes de la saison 2 qui m'ont donné pas mal d'idées, je me suis dit "Et pourquoi pas ?" Alors voilà, tout est là. Et c'est ma toute première fanfiction, alors soyez indulgents si la présentation ou l'écriture ne sont pas terribles ! Et toute review est fortement appréciée.

** ATTENTION :** Spoilers à partir de l'épisode 2x22...

P.S. : La chanson du début, c'est parce qu'à la base je voulais juste faire un OS Song. Mais cet OS s'est avéré être un peu trop long pour en être un...

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_I was roaming around, always looking down at all I see_  
_Painted faces, fill the places I can't reach_  
_You know that I could use somebody_  
_Someone like you, and all you know, and how you speak_  
_Countless lovers under covers of the street_  
_You know that I could use somebody_  
_Someone like you_  
_Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep_  
_Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat_

_I hope it's going to make you notice_  
_someone like me, somebody_

_I'm ready now, I'm ready now_  
_Someone like you, somebody_  
_I've been roaming around, always looking down at all I see…_

Teresa Lisbon se trouvait dans sa chambre, sa petite chambre dans sa petite maison. Elle était allongée - ou plutôt affalée - sur un lit qui n'avait pas été fait depuis bien longtemps, un verre de vin rouge presque vide à la main, son téléphone portable éteint, gisant près de son oreille. Elle fixait le plafond sans vraiment le regarder, pensive.

Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ?

Elle ne se rappelait plus de grand-chose.

Elle se mit assise contre le mur, néanmoins sans lâcher son verre. Elle regardait désormais droit devant elle, les sourcils froncés, l'air concernée : elle essayait de se souvenir.

Elle se rappelait son arrivée au travail ce matin. Le sentiment de sérénité intense qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle entrait dans ces bureaux dénués de monde à une heure beaucoup trop tôt le matin, avec la solitude pour compagnie. Elle aimait profiter de cet instant de tranquillité avant l'effervescence totale de la journée. Ca lui vidait la tête avant de passer des coups de fils à tout-va et à devoir balancer d'un homme politique à un autre millionnaire qui avaient des « malentendus » avec la justice. Elle détestait la Californie autant qu'elle l'aimait, au fond.

Elle avait ouvert la porte de son bureau mais ne l'avait pas refermée : elle était seule, après tout, pourquoi voudrait-elle s'isoler du… vide ?

Comme à son habitude, elle avait déposé ses affaires sur son bureau jonché de dossiers, et s'était dirigée vers la cuisine afin de boire son deuxième café de la journée, puis elle s'était attelée à son travail, pleine de courage encore.

Les heures avaient passé et, sans qu'elle ne l'aperçoive, il était déjà neuf heures. Cette heure était certainement la plus importante de la journée pour elle elle l'attendait chaque matin avec impatience, stressée.

A neuf heures précises, Patrick Jane fit son entrée dans les bureaux. Quelques personnes étaient arrivées entre temps, mais ils étaient toujours à comité réduit. Le consultant ne prit même pas le temps d'aller à son bureau ou encore sur le sofa, mais s'arrêta directement par le bureau de Lisbon. Il entra sans toquer, comme chaque matin. Et comme chaque matin, Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

« Salut Lisbon, lança-t-il joyeusement. Déjà en train de bosser ?

- Jane, répondit-elle avec ironie, Pas vous, je suppose ?

- Bah ! Que voudriez-vous que je fasse, de toute façon ?

- Pour l'instant, que vous restiez sage sera ma plus importante demande.

- Oh… Hé ben, je ne sais pas trop. Faut voir.

Elle sourit à son haussement d'épaules enfantin. Elle adorait quand il faisait le gamin innocent.

- Pas d'affaire ?

- Pas d'affaire, confirma-t-elle l'air résignée. J'espère que ça viendra dans les prochaines heures, ça fait déjà presque deux semaines qu'on n'a rien eu.

- Les criminels ne peuvent pas faire leur boulot tout le temps, on dirait…

- C'est sûr. »

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie du téléphone du bureau. Teresa, agacée, répondit.

« Lisbon. […] Oui, m'dame. […] Euh non, ils commencent à dix heures et demie le vendredi... […] Jane est avec moi, oui. […] D'accord, on arrive. »

Elle raccrocha et leva la tête vers Jane, ne sachant par quoi commencer. Ce fut le consultant qui prit la parole :

« Hightower, je suppose ?

- Oui, c'était elle, confirma-t-elle. Comment vous…

- Vous avez cette petite ride d'inquiétude au front, la coupa-t-il. Juste là.

Il désigna l'endroit entre les deux yeux de Teresa où, effectivement, s'y trouvait une espèce de fossette.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? reprit-il.

- Elle veut nous voir dans son bureau. Ca avait l'air important.

- Alors allons-y ! »

Les deux collègues se dirigèrent vers le bureau de leur toute-nouvelle chef, déjà inquiets de ce qu'elle pourrait bien trouver à leur reprocher cette fois-ci. Lisbon fit mentalement une vérification de la liste des « Choses à ne pas faire selon Hightower » : Jane n'avait fait aucune violation à la loi ou au règlement Van Pelt et Rigsby ne s'étaient pas revus en dehors du travail Cho n'avait eu aucun contact avec l'un des membres de son ancien gang. Comment savait-elle tout cela ? Elle faisait confiance à son équipe, tout simplement. Elle savait que ses agents ne la mettraient pas dans une situation délicate vis-à-vis de la Chef seulement pour leur intérêt personnel, et, quant à Jane, il avait bizarrement arrêté ses coups bas depuis qu'elle s'était fait renvoyer quelques jours par la Chef elle-même.

Elle inspira donc un grand coup avant de placer la main sur la poignée. Jane l'interrompit.

« Vous savez que ça va aller, Lisbon. On n'a rien fait de mal.

- Je sais, Jane. »

Elle toqua et entra sans attendre. Hightower était au téléphone avec, à entendre sa voix, un politique. Encore et encore c'était à croire qu'il n'y avait que ce genre d'hommes à qui on avait affaire ici… Elle mit vite un terme à la conversation, tout en restant polie, et raccrocha. Elle joignit ses mains et considéra longtemps les deux collègues du regard, silencieuse. Lisbon était crispée tandis que Jane avait les mains dans les poches, regardant un tableau accroché au-dessus du sofa en cuir noir. Enfin, la Chef sourit Lisbon se détendit.

« Merci d'être venus rapidement. Agent Lisbon, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez résolu votre dernière affaire avec brio.

- C'est exact Madame. Merci.

- C'est pour cela que je voudrais vous demander un service. »

Les deux collègues firent très vite le lien : ils avaient une nouvelle affaire, c'était sûr. Lisbon souriait déjà faiblement, essayant de cacher en vain son sourire naissant, plus qu'impatiente. Jane attarda son regard sur elle : elle était heureuse et il adorait ça. Il la sentait malheureuse, ces temps-ci, et ça l'attristait.

« Nous vous écoutons.

- Je… C'est un peu délicat. En vérité, nous allons avoir une nouvelle « recrue » au CBI.

- Oh, de la nouveauté, génial, s'enthousiasma Jane.

Si Teresa Lisbon avait des revolvers à la place des yeux, elle aurait sûrement tué Patrick Jane à ce moment-là. Hightower le regarda à peine, comme déjà habituée, et reprit –elle n'avait même pas perdu le fil de son discours, ce qui relevait du miracle avec cet homme.

- Je voudrais que vous vous occupiez de cette personne.

- Un nouveau flic ? demanda Lisbon.

- Non, pas vraiment… Plus un genre de consultant.

La brunette crut qu'elle avait arrêté de vivre. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'un autre consultant allait arriver ici elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer l'étrange « concept » présenté par la Chef.

- Sauf votre respect, Madame, je pense que Jane suffit largement au département…

- Je sais que Mr Jane vous est très utile, mais je pense qu'un point de vue différent ne fera pas de mal.

- Peut-être, oui… »

Lisbon sortit du bureau, très vite suivie par le consultant. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas croire à la nouvelle ce qui l'intriguait le plus était le silence de Jane durant cette entrevue. D'habitude, l'homme arrogant qu'il était ne se privait pas de la moindre occasion pour pouvoir ouvrir sa grande gueule et dire ce qu'il a envie de dire, mais là, il n'avait pas dit le moindre mot. Peut-être était-ce normal, peut-être se sentait-il menacé ? Trop de questions arrivaient dans l'esprit de Teresa, et elle laissa rapidement tomber l'affaire, se disant qu'elle aurait toutes les réponses nécessaires plus tard.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Donuts, Colère et Fou rire

Coucou !

Oui, je sais. Vous avez tous pensé que j'étais morte ; ben non ! En fait, je finissais mon année scolaire et je passais mon brevet... - Passons.

Maintenant que je suis en vacances, je pense poster plus régulièrement. Heureux ? (ou pas...)

Bon, assez de blabla. Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir !

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Il était désormais dix heures et demie, et les trois autres agents arrivaient tranquillement, fatigués de leur semaine, mais soulagés qu'elle se termine enfin : quand il n'y avait pas d'affaire, c'était encore pire, car ils étaient résignés à remplir de la paperasse inutile et répondre à des appels téléphoniques idiots. Les heures passaient vraiment lentement dans ce genre de moment, et les trois jeunes préféraient largement partir en « excursion » avec le SWAT afin de traquer un criminel qu'ils viennent de trouver. Aussi stupide que cela pouvait paraître, courir une arme à la main était devenu l'un de leurs passe-temps préférés.

Quand ils firent leur entrée dans les bureaux, l'agent Lisbon vint directement les saluer. Ils adoraient leur boss : elle était toujours là afin de s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien, vérifiait minutieusement leur boulot pour leur éviter les réprimandes d'Hightower, et, par-dessus tout, leur permettait de nombreuses choses et leur laissait une liberté que peu de chefs d'unité autorisaient.

« Salut tout le monde, commença Lisbon.

- Salut boss, répondirent les trois agents.

- Hé boss, j'ai apporté des beignets, lança Rigsby.

- C'est sympa de ta part, Rigsby. Cho, j'ai reçu un appel d'une dame âgée pour toi ce matin. Elle a parlé d'un chat, ou chien, je sais pas trop… Et a dit que tu étais censé la rappeler.

- Ah ouais. C'est une vieille atteinte d'Alzheimer qui a perdu son chat et veut que je le retrouve. Je lui ai dit de s'adresser aux pompiers pour ça, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre.

- Hé ben… Rappelle-la quand même. Vérifie qu'elle n'ait fait aucune bêtise.

- D'ac, boss. »

Tous les agents partirent vaquer à leurs habituelles occupations, saluant Jane au passage –qui était déjà affalé sur son vieux sofa, un thé fumant à la main.

Teresa ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sa montre. Il était dix heures cinquante, et le nouveau consultant était censé arriver dans une dizaine de minutes. Elle s'inquiétait. Et si ce consultant était pire que Jane ? S'il ne s'entendait pas avec Jane, et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à les gérer ? Et si c'était un test d'Hightower, pour voir si elle était capable de gérer deux épines à son pied ?

Elle soupira et partit mettre un peu d'ordre dans son bureau. Elle passa devant Jane qui la fixa en souriant, mais elle ne réussit pas à lui rendre son sourire. Décidément, elle était vraiment trop stressée, ce matin.

A onze heures, l'ascenseur sonna, annonçant un arrivant à l'étage du département. Lisbon sursauta et ouvrit la porte de son bureau, se plaçant à l'angle. Elle vit Jane arriver vers elle.

« Alors, pressée ?

- Pas vraiment. Stressée, plutôt.

- Oh, Lisbon… Pas besoin de stresser. Ca va aller. Je suis plutôt impatient de voir qui se cache derrière ce nom de « nouveau consultant », la rassura-t-il en posant une main sur son bras.

- Si vous le prenez comme ça, c'est très bien alors. »

Quelqu'un fit son arrivée dans le couloir, mais ce n'était pas le nouveau consultant : c'était Kristina Frye, la soi-disant médium qui avait été suspectée dans une de leurs affaires antérieures. Lisbon sentit la main de Jane se serrer sur son bras il avait toujours détesté cette femme. Et la brunette ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup plus.

Frye vint vers eux, et tendit la main à Lisbon.

« Agent Lisbon, je suppose que vous vous souvenez de moi ?

- Bien-sûr, madame Frye.

- Ah, vous supposez, maintenant ? C'est une nouvelle technique d'approche ? la coupa Jane (et Lisbon le tua à nouveau du regard).

- Hé bien oui, monsieur Jane… Ravie de vous revoir.

Elle lui tendit une main qu'il ne prit pas vraiment la peine de serrer. Kristina fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué, et se tourna vers Teresa. Cette dernière prit la parole :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène au CBI, madame ?

- Hightower ne vous a-t-elle pas informée, agent Lisbon ?

- Informée de… ?

- Je suis consultante dans votre équipe, déclara Frye. Je commence aujourd'hui. »

Patrick Jane ne put s'empêcher de s'éclater de rire il ne voulait pas paraître plus malpoli qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais il n'avait pu se retenir. Lisbon le regarda droit dans les yeux, et lui fit ce regard froid qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il s'arrêta, respira et dit doucement :

« Désolé. Enfin, c'était plus fort que moi, mais… Je comprends pas trop. Pourquoi avez-vous rejoint le CBI ?

- Je voulais apporter mon aide grâce à mon don.

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Vous auriez pu le faire juste après avoir été suspectée dans une affaire de meurtre, alors pourquoi des mois après ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre : il avait compris.

- C'est Hightower ? C'est elle qui vous a appelé, n'est-ce pas ?

Kristina ne répondit rien, mais lui sourit. Lisbon intervint avant que Jane ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit :

- Je pense que nous allons retourner à nos occupations. Jane ?

- J'arrive. »

Ils partirent, Lisbon derrière afin de s'assurer que son consultant ne faisait aucun détour. Elle lança un regard désolé à Kristina avant de lui lancer

« Retrouvez-moi dans mon bureau dans une dizaine de minutes. »

La nouvelle recrue acquiesça et partit attendre. Lisbon prit Jane par le bras et l'emmena dans son bureau, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle. Une fois à l'intérieur, il explosa :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ? Si c'est une blague, c'est franchement de très mauvais goût ! Je vois pas pourquoi l'équipe aurait besoin de deux consultants, et encore moins d'une médium pathétique.

- Jane, baissez d'un ton ou je vous renvoie chez vous. Si Hightower l'a engagée, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas quelle raison.

- Pour l'instant, moi non plus, mais on verra bien. Allez, reprenez-vous.

- Vous avez raison. Ca ne sert à rien de faire toute cette montagne pour elle. »

Teresa Lisbon se souvenait enfin, petit à petit, de comment tout cela avait commencé. Son esprit était toujours aussi embrouillé et flou, mais quelques fragments du puzzle avaient apparu. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer par la suite, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la mettre dans cet état-là ? Si seulement les choses étaient plus claires, si seulement elle était plus lucide, moins affectée mais elle ne l'était pas, elle n'était rien de tout ça. Et elle en crevait. Elle en payait le prix, maintenant, sur son lit défait, son verre de vin rouge désormais vide à la main, posé sur sa poitrine couverte d'un vieux t-shirt sans couleur, plein de larmes et sale, sale de honte, de tristesse et de colère.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Commérages, Fantôme et Napa

Salut !

Hé oui, je n'ai pas trop tardé à écrire ce troisième chapitre. J'avais déjà quelques idées, et je les ai mises sur papier (numérique) ce matin ; comme vous pourrez le constater, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents, car j'ai eu moins de temps pour l'écrire. Maintenant, à vous de dire si vous préférez que je poste plus régulièrement, mais plus court, ou moins régulièrement, mais plus long (comme le chapitre 1, par exemple) ?

Comme je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre individuellement aux reviews, je vais y répondre ici !

**MandyNormande** : Aaaah ! La meilleure écrivaine (?) française de Jisbon a lu ma fiction ! Je peine à y croire. Tu as bien fait de tuer Kristina dans ta fiction, j'ai beaucoup apprécié... Et je pense ne pas être la seule ! Merci pour ton compliment du filet de "Super fic à lire" ! Je te rassure, OUI c'est du Jisbon. J'aime juste... faire souffrir Lisbon, je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'elle se montre toujours super forte.

**Sweetylove30** : Tu vas très vite le savoir ; dans ce chapitre même ! Enfin, l'histoire tourne autour de tout ça.

**_J'explique le concept car j'ai bien conscience qu'il pourrait ne pas être très clair u.u :_** Toute l'histoire est construite sur plusieurs "flashbacks". Les seuls moments où nous sommes au présent, c'est quand Teresa est sur son lit en train de déprimer et d'essayer de se rappeler pourquoi elle est dans cet état. C'est un peu écrit comme si on était dans l'esprit de Lisbon, et que, tout comme elle, l'histoire nous revenait par fragments. Par contre, je ne sais pas à combien de temps remonte le premier flashback ; quelques semaines, mois peut-être, je n'en sais rien. Je verrais quand l'histoire sera plus développée. Je pense qu'après avoir eu l'histoire entière qui fait que Lisbon soit aussi mal, je reviendrais au présent, mais c'est encore à voir.

Voilà, j'espère que c'est plus clair ! Dites-moi si vous avez encore quelques coins d'ombre. Enfin, des coins d'ombre, c'est normal que vous en ayez quand même... Sinon, ça ne serait pas drôle. Mais n'hésitez pas !

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Teresa Lisbon se tenait toujours sur son lit, dans la même position qu'auparavant ; elle essayait toujours, en vain, de se rappeler de la suite. Mais rien ne venait. Aucune image, aucun son. Tout était encore plus flou, en vérité.

Soudain, au milieu de ses nausées et de ses larmes, une image lui revint clairement en tête ; dans son esprit, tout était désormais plus clair. Elle se rappelait d'autre chose.

C'était au CBI, le lendemain de l'arrivée de Kristina Frye dans l'équipe en tant que consultante. Sans grand étonnement de la part de Lisbon, Jane et la nouvelle recrue ne s'entendaient pas vraiment ; en vérité, c'était plutôt Jane qui était mauvais. Elle paraissait assez pacifique, les piques que lui lançait le blond à longueur de journée ayant plus l'air de l'amuser qu'autre chose. Lisbon devait reconnaître qu'elle n'appréciait pas non plus énormément Kristina ; peut-être était-ce parce que Jane passait son temps à la narguer elle, et non plus Teresa. Elle n'était pas jalouse, ah ça non, bon débarras le mentaliste et ses jeux mentaux débiles, tiens.

Elle soupira et se remit au travail.

Quelques heures plus tard, quelque chose l'intrigua, la sortant de ses dossiers : Patrick Jane parlait avec Hightower, l'air plutôt embarrassé. Avait-il fait une autre infraction ? Elle soupira et sortit, prenant déjà son air autoritaire. A son agréable surprise, Hightower lui sourit et lui fit signe de venir la voir, mettant un terme à sa discussion avec le consultant.

Lisbon obéit, assez intriguée du comportement de sa chef. Elle la suivit jusque dans son bureau, et la regarda, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. La patronne prit enfin la parole :

« J'ai réussi à convaincre Mr Jane.

- Le convaincre… mais de quoi ?

- De se refaire une vie, de sortir à nouveau, de s'amuser ! Il avait l'air si triste, et Mrs Frye a l'air de grandement l'apprécier, alors je me suis dit que si… Je poussais un peu l'affaire, je pourrais aider Patrick Jane à changer d'optique, et ressortir avec quelqu'un.

Le cœur de Lisbon manqua un battement, voire plusieurs.

- Excusez-moi, Madame, mais pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

- Je voudrais que vous faisiez en sorte de les laisser ensemble, histoire qu'ils se rapprochent un peu, sourit la Chef. Oh et, tant qu'à faire, laissez donc un peu de temps libre à votre consultant. Ou à vos consultants, devrais-je dire…

- Euh… Bien, d'accord. Je le ferai.

- Merci, agent Lisbon. »

Teresa sortit du bureau d'Hightower, déboussolée au possible : depuis quand la patronne se mêlait-elle des relations amoureuses des employés ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qui lui disait que Jane avait envie de sortir avec Kristina ? Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas sortir avec… elle, tiens ?

Lisbon se rit au nez. Elle était stupide quand il s'agissait de Patrick Jane.

Enfin, les ordres de la boss restaient des ordres, et Teresa Lisbon ne put rien y faire à part y obéir. Elle laissa donc du temps libre aux deux consultants, ordonnant presque à Jane de rester avec Kristina ; Jane paraissait déconcerté, même un peu déçu quand elle faisait cela, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, bien que la vue de sa triste mine quand elle lui lançait « Jane, allez-y avec Kristina. Van Pelt, avec moi » la faisait se sentir mal.

Quant à la soi-disant médium, elle avait l'air d'apprécier l'attention que Jane lui portait, même s'il y était contraint. Elle ne le voyait pas vraiment, de toute façon.

Ce que Lisbon savait, c'était qu'ils devenaient très proches. Si proches qu'un soir, après une dure journée de fin d'affaire (oui, ils avaient enfin eu du vrai boulot), Jane invita Kristina à dîner. A dîner. La seule personne avec qui Jane sortait était d'habitude elle-même, et ça la rendait presque dingue de savoir qu'elle n'avait plus ce privilège, qu'elle avait été remplacée, comme on remplace un pneu usé par le temps. Leur relation avait été usée par le temps, le temps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé ensemble comme ils le faisaient auparavant.

Elle se rappelait de scène parfaitement –la demande à dîner.

Elle était dans son bureau, la porte ouverte, finissant de faire son rapport sur l'affaire qui venait de se terminer. Une affaire épuisante, mais intéressante ; bizarrement d'ailleurs, chaque intuition de Jane avait été fausse, ou du moins pas aussi exacte qu'habituellement. C'étaient eux, les agents, qui avaient fini par trouver le tueur après un traçage informatique de Van Pelt. Jane n'avait rien dit, et s'était laissé pour vaincu, ce qui était encore plus bizarre : Jane n'admettait jamais ses défaites, pas la moindre. Et encore moins quand il s'agissait de résoudre une affaire, ce qu'il avait fait à la perfection jusque-là.

Elle avait tout juste fini le dossier, et se leva de sa chaise afin d'aller le poser sur le bureau d'Hightower –qui avait insisté pour l'avoir à la première heure, elle rendait le travail de Lisbon plus difficile ces derniers temps. En chemin, elle entendit Jane et Kristina parler. Jusqu'ici, rien d'anormal : ils parlaient beaucoup, ces dernières semaines. Elle attrapa des bribes de la conversation, c'était Jane qui parlait :

« Enfin je dois reconnaître que votre don d'observation est assez fort, Kristina.

- Ce n'est pas de l'observation, Patrick, et vous le savez autant que moi. C'est un vrai don psychique, le même que le vôtre.

- S'il vous plaît, arrêtez avec votre charabia de psychique. Les médiums, voyants et tout ça, ça n'existe pas. C'est de l'arnaque, c'est ce que j'ai fait pendant des années, je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

- On en parlera demain, il est tard.

- Vous avez déjà mangé ?

- Euh non… Pourquoi ?

- Bah, je pensais, comme ça. Ça vous dirait de venir dîner avec moi ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver seul. Et comme ça, on pourra parler de tous ces trucs psychiques, renchérit-il.

- Bien, je pense que je n'ai pas le choix… C'est d'accord.

- Bien-sûr, je paie. Et je conduis.

- Et bien, je…

- Je connais un super restaurant à Napa. Le top du top. Ce n'est vraiment pas loin.

- D'accord, alors », sourit-elle.

Ils partirent, côte à côte, parlant avec enjouement. Jane passa à côté de Lisbon sans même la remarquer. Elle se sentit petite, vraiment minuscule. Minuscule et moche. Et inutile.

Pourquoi avait-elle si mal ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'une espèce de frisson désagréable lui parcourait le corps ?

Elle était jalouse. Un peu, pas trop. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle retourna à ses dossiers.

Et c'est comme cela qu'elle s'était retrouvée où elle était, chez elle. Elle se souvenait de tout. Elle se souvenait de leurs regards, absorbés l'un par l'autre ; de sa voix, si séductrice ; de ses manières de gentleman ; de ses mots –« Je connais un super restaurant à Napa. Le top du top. »

Elle connaissait ce restaurant. Non pas parce qu'elle s'aventurait à Napa à ses heures perdues, mais parce qu'il l'y avait emmenée. Il lui avait dit ces mots –« Je connais un super restaurant à Napa. Le top du top. » – et elle l'avait suivi. Comme toujours.

Si elle devait dire comment elle se sentait à cet instant, mettre des mots sur ses sentiments, elle dirait qu'elle se sent sale. Ou plutôt salie. Tous ces moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, tout cela ne signifiait-il vraiment rien pour lui ?

Elle avait eu envie d'aller les voir, de le regarder droit dans les yeux et de le gifler. « Le top du top ». Mais elle n'avait pu bouger, et encore moins le regarder dans les yeux. C'était lui qui agissait en pur imbécile, et c'était elle qui se sentait coupable. Elle se sentait coupable car elle avait l'impression de s'être mise entre eux, même si elle n'y était pas du tout. Elle avait l'impression de les gêner, de le gêner. Bien qu'elle soit habituellement d'un caractère à ne pas se laisser marcher dessus, elle décida à ce moment-là de ne rien faire. D'attendre, autant de temps qu'il le faudra. Mais elle ne ferait rien.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Sommeil, Appel et Mémoire

Ben, re-bonjour...

Hé oui, je suis à nouveau là. J'ai bien la forme aujourd'hui, et je me suis décidée de poster ce quatrième chapitre (ça en fait pas deux ou trois en une journée, ça ? x_x) ; je vous préviens : CE SERA LE DERNIER POUR AUJOURD'HUI, non mais ! Mes yeux sont devenus tout petits, et tout rouges. Je sais que c'est les vacances, mais bon...

Tout d'abord, les reviews ! Et merci à tous, il y en a de plus en plus !

**MandyNormande : **Hé, mais ça va pas d'arrêter d'écrire ta fic pour venir lire ? On crève de savoir, nous ! Et t'inquiètes, je crois que Kristina nous rend tous (ou plutôt toutes) malpolis. Hum. Oui, tu as totalement le droit de la tuer, et de la ressuciter pour la re-tuer, et de recommencer encore et encore... Je m'égare. Pour la gifle de Jane, je laisse faire Lisbon. Mouahmouahmouah. Mais tu n'as pas à me remercier, ton statut est laaaaargement mérité (que ce soit au niveau longueur d'histoire ou génialité totale de l'histoire) ! C'est surtout merci à toi pour tes reviews toujours aussi gentilles !

**Sweetylove30 : **Hightower est une vraie fouteuse de merde dans mon histoire, haha. Dans la série, ça va encore, parce qu'elle a tiré les vers du nez à Jane quant à ce qu'il pense de Lisbon, et a apporté un peu de Jisbon... Même si elle pousse Jane dans les bras de Kristina là aussi. Tu te rapproches de la réponse à "Pourquoi Teresa souffre autant ?" dans ce chapitre, en fait, je pense que tu comprendras quasiment tout ici, et le prochain clarifiera certaines choses. Faire apparaître Kristina dans une fic peut être vraiment utile pour faire évoluer la relation Jisbon, enfin, ce n'est que mon point de vue...

**ponou : **Et voilà, j'espère que tu te sens mieux !

**ShaiArg : **Hé oui, Jane est totalement bigleu quand ça le touche de trop. On a pu constater ça avec Red John... C'est clair que Kristina ressemble plus à une poubelle qu'à Nicole Kidman, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi.

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Teresa Lisbon se trouvait encore et toujours au même endroit ; depuis combien de temps, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Cela pouvait bien faire une vingtaine de minutes comme trois heures, elle n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Très sincèrement, elle se foutait complètement du temps. Elle voulait juste rester là, continuer de réfléchir, et crever appuyée à ce foutu mur, son verre lui étant tombé des mains et jonchant maintenant à ses pieds.

Elle savait qu'il avait dû se passer autre chose. C'était impossible qu'elle, Teresa Lisbon, aussi forte qu'elle fut, se soit laissée dépasser par de la jalousie. Et de la déception. De la colère, aussi. Un désespoir plus grand que tout également. Bon, ça faisait beaucoup, mais elle était sûre qu'il y avait autre chose. Il y avait autre chose, mais quoi ? Si seulement elle pouvait encore creuser dans sa mémoire, dans ses souvenirs afin de savoir... Mais elle avait trop réfléchi, elle avait trop ressassé ces évènements lourds, si lourds à porter ; elle avait trop forcé son esprit, et maintenant elle était incapable de penser. Elle resta donc dans la douce pénombre de sa chambre, malgré le jour qui tapait son plein, les volets fermés lui permettant le calme que l'obscurité lui avait toujours procuré. Elle fixait le mur en face d'elle, ses yeux vagabondant de temps à autre sur son armoire, sa table de chevet, son lit. Sur son lit, une lumière brillait. Une sonnerie parvenait difficilement à ses oreilles bourdonnantes, retentissant depuis un moment. Après quelques instants à fixer cette lumière, elle réalisa que c'était son téléphone portable. Elle avait fait l'erreur de le rallumer. Sûrement le boulot. Ou Jane. Décidément, elle n'allait pas décrocher. Elle finit par s'endormir un peu plus tard, peut-être cinq minutes, peut-être deux heures ; toujours est-il qu'elle s'était endormie, et que son téléphone portable sonnait toujours dans le vide, perdu entre les draps du lit.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle décida de se relever. D'aller de l'avant. Elle s'appuya donc avec peine au mur, et se mit sur ses deux jambes flageolantes. Elle se dirigea vers le lit, et prit son téléphone. Vingt-huit appels manqués, dont treize de Rigsby, dix de Cho et deux de Van Pelt. Il avait vraiment dû se passer quelque chose de grave. Elle composa le numéro de Rigsby, qui l'avait le plus appelée. Il décrocha au bout d'à peine une sonnerie :

« _Boss, c'est vous ?_

- Salut Rigsby.

_- Dieu merci, vous êtes vivante ! On a vraiment eu peur, vous savez ?_

- Merci, mais tout va bien. J'avais juste... besoin de sommeil.

_- Bon, si ce n'est que ça !_

- Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas appelée treize fois pour rien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_- Euh, boss... Vous savez ce qui s'est passé, vous étiez la première à savoir..._

- Bien sûr que non, ou je serais avec vous ! Dis-moi !

_- Ben, je... C'est pas des choses qui s'annoncent au téléphone..._

- Vous êtes où ?

_- Au Sutter Hospital, bloc de réa._

- Euh oui, d'accord, j'arrive. »

Teresa était pour le moins déboussolée : que faisaient-il à l'hôpital ? Au service de réanimation, en plus ? Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à l'un d'entre eux ?

Elle ne prit pas le temps de chercher des réponse, attrapa sa veste et ses clés, et démarra en trombe sa voiture.

Une fois arrivée à l'hôpital, elle courut jusqu'au service de réanimation, ne prenant pas même le temps de s'arrêter à l'accueil. Elle reconnut très vite de loin ses trois agents, et s'avança vers eux ; ils étaient tous là, aucun n'était blessé. Qui était donc en réanimation ?

« Alors, quelqu'un veut bien me dire ce qui se passe ? »

Les trois jeunes se regardèrent, visiblement gênés. Ce fut Cho qui prit la tâche apparemment pénible de lui parler :

« C'est John le Rouge, boss.

- John le Rouge en réanimation, tu veux dire ?

- Non. Le carnage, c'est John le Rouge.

- Mais... »

Lisbon s'arrêta net. Elle se rappelait de ce qui s'était passé, un autre fragment lui était revenu.

* * *

C'était la nuit, ou plutôt très tôt dans la matinée dans les bureaux du CBI. Teresa Lisbon n'était pas encore rentrée chez elle ; ils avaient eu encore une autre affaire, et elle avait quelque peu traîné sur le rapport. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas la tête au boulot, dernièrement.

Elle s'apprêtait enfin à partir quand le téléphone de son bureau sonna. Elle décrocha dans la seconde, décidée à en finir, exténuée :

« Lisbon. […] Oui, je le connais... […] Oh, je... Oh mon Dieu. […] Je la connais aussi, oui. […] C'est impossible. Non, c'est impossible. Vous dites n'importe quoi ! […] Merci... D'avoir appelé. Au revoir. »

C'était le service des urgences. Ils venaient de trouver Jane et Kristina en très sale état, dans une ruelle près du restaurant où ils étaient allés dîner, ce soir-là.

Teresa prit appui contre son bureau. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle se dépêcha de prendre sa voiture, mais changea vite d'avis : elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec eux. Avec lui. A cette pensée, elle se sentit mal, et rentra chez elle. Elle prit un verre de vin, et monta dans sa chambre, s'écroulant sur son lit. Elle éteignit son téléphone portable, voulant être seule.

* * *

Maintenant, elle était au service de réanimation du Sutter General Hospital de Sacramento, toute l'histoire lui revenant d'un seul coup comme une énorme claque. Elle regarda Cho, qui l'observait. Elle demanda :

« Lequel des deux est le plus blessé ?

- Il y a un mort, boss. Il n'en reste plus qu'un, ici. »


	5. Chapitre 5 : Souvenirs, Colère et Pizza

Hello,

Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour tout ce retard. L'été est passé si vite, et, étant absente presque les deux mois entiers, je n'ai vraiment plus pensé à poster.

Enfin, la suite est là, rassurez-vous ! (la fille qui pense sauver le monde ; lol.)

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Ce n'est que plus tard que Teresa Lisbon apprit ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. Étant l'agent chargée de l'affaire – d'habitude, Hightower ne laissait pas aux agents les affaires où ils étaient personnellement impliqués, mais l'équipe de Lisbon était la plus spécialisée en matière de John le Rouge – elle avait dû interroger chaque témoin, et elle avait eu la bonne version des faits de la bouche d'un des deux « tourtereaux ». Elle avait dû écouter le déroulement de la soirée minutieusement, faisant attention au moindre détail, mais elle avait juste eu envie de vomir tout le long du récit. Voici ce récit comme si on y était, avec tous les détails possibles :

A vingt et une heure, comme c'était prévu, Jane avait sonné à la porte de Kristina afin d'aller dîner dans un des restaurants les plus chics de Sacramento et sa banlieue.

Elle était descendue, toute pimpante ; au contraire de toutes les femmes de cette planète, elle était prête lorsque son rendez-vous arrivait. Elle n'était pas prête du genre « Il me reste mon maquillage, mes chaussures et ma veste à mettre et c'est bon... Oh et tu peux m'aider pour la fermeture de ma robe ? », ah ça non ; elle était prête de la tête aux pieds, maquillage appliqué, chaussures lacées, veste sur les épaules et fermeture Éclair zippée. Jane l'avait regardée longuement de haut en bas, d'abord l'air neutre, puis il arbora un de ces sourires dont lui seul a le secret. Il l'avait ensuite prise par le bras et conduite jusqu'à la voiture, la fameuse DS grise qu'il chérissait tant ; une fois arrivés au restaurant, ils avaient pris place en terrasse et avaient commandé du champagne. Jane avait choisi ce restaurant car il savait qu'il plairait à Kristina : en plus d'être réputé excellent au niveau cuisine et service, il disposait d'un énorme jardin, ou plutôt un parc, dont les sentiers étaient perdus au milieu des arbres et des fleurs. Ils avaient discuté et ri durant tout le repas, et étaient partis profiter de l'espace vert tant convoité. Ils avaient déambulé près de trois quarts d'heure, si bien qu'ils se trouvaient plutôt éloignés du reste des clients. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et discutèrent encore, quand soudain, Jane entendit un bruit. Il se retourna, suspicieux ; ne voyant rien, il retourna à la discussion. Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard qu'il sentit quelqu'un lui bondir dessus, et Kristina pousser un cri ; il essaya de se retourner afin de voir la personne, mais il se retrouva à terre. Tout se passa très vite, et il se débattit très peu de temps car c'était trop tard : il sentait une lame aussi fine que froide lui entrer doucement dans l'estomac, lui causant une douleur quasi immédiate et insupportable. Il n'arriva même pas à pousser un cri, et s'évanouit à cause de la douleur lancinante qui avait pris possession de tout son corps. Ensuite, l'homme se dirigea vers Kristina. Cette dernière avait eu si peur en voyant ce qui était arrivé à Jane qu'elle en avait oublié de s'enfuir. Ce ne fut pas difficile pour l'homme de la maîtriser rapidement, et en deux temps trois mouvements, elle gisait sur le sol, poignardée également ; seulement, il passa beaucoup plus de temps sur elle, à lui faire subir toutes les tortures imaginables. On ne savait pas encore la raison de cet acharnement, mais une chose était sûre : il l'avait vidée de son sang et lui avait fait subir des horreurs, bien heureusement (si l'on peut dire) post-mortem.

Lisbon était exténuée. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle était assise à son bureau, la tête entre les mains, face au dossier de la toute-nouvelle affaire – dont elle se serait bizarrement très bien passée. Elle décida qu'elle n'arriverait plus à rien tant qu'elle n'aurait pas bu un autre café, et se leva donc en direction de la cuisine. Soudain, elle sursauta : quelqu'un était là. Elle avait entendu du bruit. Du verre venait de se briser au sol, dans la cuisine. Elle était seule dans le bâtiment, mais garda son calme, même si les derniers évènements l'effrayaient atrocement.

Elle prit son revolver à la main, s'approchant le plus doucement possible de l'endroit sans se faire voir. Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'entrer, elle cria :

« Plus un geste ! Ne bougez pas, police ! »

Ce qu'elle vit n'était guère dangereux, plutôt même risible. Jane se trouvait dans la cuisine, essayant désespérément de ramasser les débris de la tasse ; mais sa blessure encore fraîche au ventre l'empêchait de se baisser ou de faire tout autre large mouvement.

Il prit peur en voyant l'arme de Lisbon, et leva les mains en l'air. Cette dernière se retint de rire, non sans mal, et rangea le revolver. Elle le regarda longuement, et prit enfin la parole :

« Jane. Je croyais que vous étiez censé sortir dans une semaine.

- Ah, dit-il soulagé, oui mais... Quelqu'un a signé ma décharge.

- ''Quelqu'un'' a signé votre décharge ? Jane, je vous en prie ! Vous ne pouvez plus me mentir...

- Peut-être bien, mais sauf que là, je ne mens pas. Je n'ai pas signé ma propre décharge, déclara-t-il en voyant le regard suspicieux de la patronne. Quelqu'un l'a signée, mais je ne sais pas qui.

- Vous n'avez pas demandé à l'infirmière qui s'en est chargé ?

- Hé, Lisbon, vous me prenez pour un imbécile ? C'est pas parce que je me suis fait poignarder que je suis devenu un attardé, hein...

- Jane.

- Oui bon, d'accord. J'ai demandé à l'infirmière, mais elle ne m'a donné que de vagues détails...

- Hé bien, dites ! S'impatienta Lisbon.

- Euh... Attendez... Blond, assez grand... La peau très claire... Négligé... Et c'est tout. »

Lisbon avait l'air déconcertée. Comment pouvaient-ils arriver à quelque chose s'ils n'avaient que de vagues souvenirs de vague description?

Jane, comme s'il avait compris ce qu'elle pensait, fit un effort malgré sa blessure qui recommençait à lui faire mal ; la morphine ne faisait plus effet. Soudain, il leva le doigt en l'air, comme pour demander de parler. Lisbon lui fit un signe de tête :

« Elle m'a également dit qu'il portait un vieux blouson de la pizzeria du quartier, annonça-t-il fier de lui.

- C'est déjà beaucoup mieux, s'enthousiasma Lisbon.

- Bon, ben... Ça vous dit, une pizza ?

- A presque deux heures du matin, pourquoi pas ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

L'avantage de vivre dans une ville aussi importante que Sacramento, c'était que tous les fast-foods étaient ouverts vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Les serveurs se relayaient toute la journée et la nuit, n'arrêtant pas de servir de la nourriture qui devait leur paraître bien écœurante à l'aube. La pizzeria était l'un de ces endroits.

Ce fut donc sans grande surprise que Jane et Lisbon constatèrent qu'il n'étaient pas les seuls clients à deux heures du matin, faisant la queue afin de commander. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord, ou plutôt, Lisbon était d'accord avec le plan de Jane : d'abord la pizza, ensuite les questions. Ils avaient fait, au cas-où la description ne suffirait pas, un rapide portrait robot potentiel de l'homme sur l'ordinateur de Lisbon.

Une fois installés, Jane commença à dévorer la pizza. Lisbon le regardait, incrédule : comment pouvait-il s'empiffrer d'une pizza badigeonnée grossièrement d'huile et de mélanges sucrés-salés à plus de deux heures du matin, après s'être fait poignarder ? Elle cessa d'essayer de comprendre tout cela, se disant que ça ne lui serait certainement d'aucune utilité dans l'affaire en cours, affaire à laquelle elle devait donner toute son attention. Cependant, une question lui démangeait depuis un certain temps, et elle se décida, demandant :

« Jane... Je sais que les derniers évènements sont encore tout frais dans votre tête et, malgré ce que vous voulez laisser croire, ils vous hantent...

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Hé bien... Kristina, je... Elle est morte.

- Je sais ça.

- Et ça ne vous fait rien ?

- Ça devrait me faire quelque chose ? »

Lisbon ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle entendait. Cette femme avec qui Jane était sorti tant de fois, avec qui il avait passé son temps libre des dernières semaines, cette femme morte alors que lui avait été épargné ne comptait donc pas pour lui ? Ça voulait dire que tout ce mal-être qu'elle avait ressenti ces temps-ci n'était, en vérité, qu'une espèce de camelote, une mauvaise blague ?

Elle aurait dû se sentir soulagée, mais elle ne l'était pas. Les sentiments qu'elle avait pu ressentir dernièrement, si Jane n'avait pas fait tout ce cirque avec cette autre femme, ces sentiments seraient encore bien cachés au plus profond de sa petite personne. Elle ne saurait rien de tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour son collègue, et la vie aurait continué des plus banalement ; cette vie banale, cette routine plaisait pourtant à Lisbon, et elle en voulait à Jane de l'avoir brisée en sortant avec quelqu'un. Elle lui en voulait tellement qu'elle répondit, plus que sèchement :

« Oui, peut-être. Enfin avec vous on ne sait jamais, peut-être que vous ne ressentez vraiment rien, que vous êtes un espèce de psychopathe, ou quelque chose du même genre, et que vous faites semblant pour tout ! Qui sait ?

- Lisbon, je pense que vous regardez trop la télé... plaisanta Jane.

- Non ! Non, Jane ! Je ne dis pas ça pour rire, je le pense ! Arrêtez un peu de jouer avec tout le monde, parce qu'un jour, quand vous vous réveillerez de votre éternelle connerie, vous vous rendrez compte que vous avez perdu tous les êtres qui tenaient à vous ! Votre femme, votre fille, elles sont sûrement mortes à cause de vous, oui ! Parce que si vous n'aviez pas voulu faire le malin comme d'habitude, vous n'en seriez pas là, on n'en serait pas là ! »

Elle se leva brusquement, prit ses affaires et partit, laissant un Jane un peu perdu seul à une table dans ce restaurant qui puait la mauvaise pizza.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Recherche, Clés et Film

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je ne suis pas trop fière de celui-ci, mais bon, il faut bien poster quand même.

Ce chapitre est peut-être un peu plus court, l'histoire touche à sa fin... J'ai quelques idées pour le "final", mais je ne suis sûre de rien. Tiens, j'ai une petite idée ! Ce serait pas mal si vous me disiez votre avis là-dessus.

Alors, essayez de deviner la fin ! Celui qui se rapprochera le plus gagne... Mon estime ! (ok la blague. non mais c'est vrai.)

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Pour l'une des premières fois dans sa vie, Patrick Jane était perdu. Il se trouvait toujours à la pizzeria, une bonne demi-heure après le départ de sa collègue, n'ayant presque pas bougé. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui faire de mal ? N'était-elle pas soulagée qu'il soit en vie ? Et puis, elle n'aimait pas Kristina ; il l'avait senti dès le début. Kristina était morte, et, même si Lisbon n'était pas le genre à se réjouir d'un décès, elle ne devrait pas être aussi énervée. Peut-être avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose de mal, il n'en savait rien. Sa boss était vraiment une femme compliquée. Et pourquoi avait-elle parlé de sa défunte famille ? Elle savait à quel point ça lui faisait mal. Il devait y avoir une bonne raison pour qu'elle soit énervée à ce point, vraiment. Il soupira, se détendant enfin un peu ; de toute façon, elle était partie, ce n'était plus la peine d'y penser. Il la reverrait demain, et tout serait comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé.

Le lendemain matin, comme à son habitude, il arriva à neuf heures pétantes. Il voulut, comme à son habitude, passer par le bureau de Lisbon ; cependant, quand il arriva devant la porte, les stores étaient fermés. C'était inhabituel, car, n'étant encore que très peu dans les bureaux à cette heure-ci, elle n'avait aucune raison de vouloir être seule. Et sa porte était toujours au moins entrouverte, histoire de ne pas s'isoler aussi tôt ; là, la porte était fermée. Jane leva les sourcils, intrigué. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte : elle était fermée à clé.

Il prit tout à coup peur. Et si quelque chose était arrivée à sa boss ? Il prit son portable et composa son numéro, puis attendit. Son portable sonnait dans le vide. Il devint de plus en plus inquiet : et si John le Rouge avait encore frappé ? Il ne s'en remettrait jamais si cette ordure s'en était pris à sa Lisbon. Pris de panique, il essaya tant bien que mal de voir à travers les stores : rien. Il ne voyait rien. Celui qui les avait fermés l'avait fait méticuleusement. Il courut vers le bureau d'Hightower, dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse quant à sa patronne ; il entra sans même toquer, trouvant la Chef au téléphone. Il ne se fit néanmoins pas tout petit, même pas un petit peu, et demanda :

« Madame, je pourrais vous parler s'il vous plaît ? »

Elle lui fit un signe de la main, sans raccrocher.

« Madeleine, c'est urgent, s'impatienta-t-il. »

Elle posa sa main sur le combiné afin de lui parler :

« C'est à propos de quoi, Patrick ?

Lisbon.

Son regard s'agrandit. Elle écourta sa conversation.

Oui, monsieur le Sénateur. […] Je me vois dans l'obligation de mettre fin à cette discussion, mais nous reparlerons dès que possible. […] Bien-sûr. Au plaisir, monsieur le Sénateur.

Elle raccrocha.

J'espère que ça en vaut le coup, dit-elle en désignant le téléphone de la tête.

Oui, je pense.

Hé bien, allez-y !

Vous avez vu Lisbon ce matin ? Non, parce que je...

C'est pour ça que vous m'avez dérangée ? Le coupa-t-elle. Vraiment ? Patrick, vous avez de la chance que ce n'était pas une conversation des plus importantes, mais j'étais en ligne avec un Sénateur quand même !

Je suis vraiment désolé, mentit-il. Mais vous devez vraiment répondre à ma question.

Bien, se résigna-t-elle. Non, je n'ai pas vu l'agent Lisbon ce matin. Vous savez très bien qu'elle arrive toujours avant moi.

Mais sa porte est verrouillée, et ses stores sont baissés !

Alors vous, il ne vous faut pas grand-chose pour baliser.

Je m'inquiète ; j'ai le droit, non ? Il me faudrait un double des clés de son bureau.

Et comment puis-je savoir que ce n'est pas dans le but d'une de vos farces ?

S'il vous plait, Madeleine, s'indigna-t-il, je suis quand même un peu plus adulte que ça.

Ah, vraiment ?

Vraiment.

Bon, si vous le dites, soupira-t-elle en lui tendant les clés.

Merci », cria Jane qui était déjà dehors.

Il courut jusqu'au bureau de Lisbon, et déverrouilla la porte en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour soupirer. Il l'ouvrit avec violence, et regarda autour de lui : la pièce était vide. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Le bureau de sa patronne était toujours aussi rangé que d'habitude, tout était à sa place, son ordinateur était même en veille. Il pouvait presque l'imaginer là, assise à son bureau, en train de remplir un dossier avec sa sérénité du matin habituelle. Sauf que ce matin, elle n'était pas à son bureau. Jane s'inquiétait. Il savait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec leur dispute de la veille — qui était plus un coup de gueule de Lisbon qu'une dispute. Il décida d'aller voir à son appartement, ce qu'il, selon lui, aurait dû faire depuis bien longtemps.

Quand il gara sa voiture, il remarqua une chose étrange : la voiture grise de sa boss n'était pas sur le parking. Elle n'avait pas de garage. Soit elle n'était plus là, soit elle avait laissé sa voiture quelque part ; Jane optait plutôt pour la première solution, Lisbon ne laissant jamais ses affaires traîner loin d'elle — cette pensée le fit sourire. Il vérifia tout de même qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur, et, ses doutes confirmés, retourna dans sa voiture. Il réfléchirait en conduisant, car il n'avait pas vraiment le temps ni la patience de rester là.

Les choses se mélangeaient à une vitesse folle dans sa tête. Il essayait de se concentrer, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Comment pouvait-il se concentrer alors que la femme qu'il aimait pouvait être en danger ? Il s'arrêta net. Avait-il bien pensé ce qu'il pensait ? « Mon vieux, tu deviens complètement taré », se dit-il à lui-même d'un rire moqueur. Il n'aimait pas Lisbon. C'était sa patronne, il était un petit consultant. Il lui rendait la vie impossible. Elle devait sûrement le haïr, même si elle le trouvait attirant, elle ne pourrait jamais penser à une relation avec lui. Bien sûr, elle avait dû souvent penser au fameux coup d'un soir, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Teresa Lisbon était bien trop professionnelle pour se permettre des âneries pareilles. Cependant, Jane était déçu à la pensée qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien. Pourtant, il avait vu dans son regard à quel point elle détestait Kristina et comme elle en était jalouse... C'était comme si c'était écrit sur son front au marqueur noir indélébile. Du moins, pour lui, car il était le seul à la comprendre aussi bien. L'équipe la connaissait plutôt pas mal, et la comprenait la plupart du temps ; mais Jane, lui, il la comprenait à plein temps. Et si elle le laissait, et s'il n'était pas aussi accaparé par sa famille et la traque de leur dangereux tueur, il lui apprendrait. Il lui apprendrait à le laisser la comprendre, parce qu'au fond, ça l'aidait ; mais surtout, il aimerait lui apprendre à le comprendre. Oh oui, elle le comprenait souvent, mais pas tout le temps. Il ne lui en voulait pas du tout — seul lui pouvait comprendre son chemin de pensée si tortueux, et encore, même lui s'y perdait quelquefois — mais il aurait aimé qu'elle prenne au moins la peine de le comprendre. Il savait néanmoins que cela n'était pas prêt d'arriver, étant donné qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de le laisser entrer dans sa vie ; à quoi cela lui servirait donc de le comprendre ? Malgré les incohérences et les futilités, Jane ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela pouvait être si simple, s'ils le voulaient. Il pourrait l'embrasser, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et la prendre dans ses bras afin de ne plus jamais la laisser repartir, comme dans les films à l'eau de rose ; mais il ne pouvait pas, car ce n'était pas un film à l'eau de rose. **_La vie n'est pas un film, malgré ce que les gens aiment penser._** Ici, aucun rôle n'est écrit à l'avance. C'est aux gens de créer leur propre scénario chaque jour, à chaque seconde. A tout instant, une vie peut basculer, et alors là, elle peut passer du film d'amour au film d'horreur. **_La vie n'est pas écrite d'avance, et en un espace de temps relativement long, peu de choses changent. _**Peu de choses changent car les gens ont peur du changement. Pas du changement comme remplacer la télévision, ou presque, mais du gros changement. Celui qui chamboule votre vie à tout jamais, changeant son cours en plein milieu ; si nos vies étaient écrites d'avance, ce changement serait tellement énorme qu'il faudrait tout réécrire. C'était ce genre de changement que provoquerait la mise à nu des sentiments que Jane et Lisbon avaient l'un envers l'autre. Et entre l'un qui vivait depuis plus de huit ans dans le fantôme de son passé, regrettant et se sentant coupable de la mort de sa famille et passant ses nuits à réfléchir au moment où ils attraperaient ce foutu tueur, et l'autre qui ne vivait que pour son travail et ne se permettait aucun écart dans sa vie privée à part les plus grosses quantités de chocolat et de glace, c'était peu dire que le changement était quasi inexistant. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser ; _« et si le changement était bien, pour une fois ? »_

Il retourna néanmoins vite à ses principales penser du moment : la retrouver. On verrait plus tard pour les sentiments et tout le cirque. Il fallait qu'il la voie, qu'il sache que tout allait bien. Ou il en crèverait.

Si Lisbon avait pris sa voiture, c'était qu'elle était partie de son plein gré (donc sûrement seule). Et si elle était partie de son plein gré, elle irait... au travail. Mais là, elle n'était pas au travail. Quel genre de lieu aimait-elle ? Les cafés ou la plage ? Jane sourit. La plage en plein hiver, c'était bien trop irrationnel pour elle. Non, non, il se trompait. Il réfléchissait mal. Lisbon était dans une sorte de détresse : elle s'était défoulée sur lui hier et lui avait dit des choses qu'elle devait sûrement regretter désormais. Elle devait donc être dans un endroit moins public, plus personnel... Un endroit qui lui rappelait des souvenirs, où elle avait vécu des émotions fortes. Son ancienne maison ? Non, c'était trop loin. Elle n'irait pas aussi loin pour quelques souvenirs à ruminer. De plus, c'était avec lui, Patrick Jane, qu'elle s'était énervée. C'était à cause de lui et de ses paroles qu'elle se sentait coupable, qu'elle devait se réfugier dans cet endroit spécial. Cela devait forcément être un endroit où eux, Jane et Lisbon, avaient vécu quelque chose de puissant. Jane sourit. Il avait trouvé. Il savait.


End file.
